Hearts in Different Places
by PaperPrince
Summary: Sequel to Hearts of Two Worlds.Can first love survive the difficulties of inter-species romance and federation policies.Chekov finds himself wondering these very things when he falls for one of the Vulcan survivors, a  Vulcan princess...
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to my story hearts of two worlds, which I recommend you read first. I apologise if my Russian is wrong I used a translator.**

The sun is just rising as she wakes huddled close to a soft warm male chest. She doesn't remember falling asleep in the room full of stars but concludes that it is the only logical explanation for the situation she finds herself in. Resting her head against an alien torso she listens to the comforting rhythm of a misplaced heart and formulates the best course of action.

She lingers in his arms until he wakes; content to share his warmth even though it varies with hers by several degrees. It is still painfully early when he wakes barely half an hour later. Closing her eyes so as to appear to be resting she awaits his reaction to their situation.

He wakes to a tight embrace and a head resting on his chest. Blinking the sleep from his eyes he gazes at the girl resting atop of him, from the soft arch of her cheeks to the curve of her ears down to long dark hair that has become tangled during slumber. The pale rays of early morning light illuminate her beauty far better than the dim glow of the phony stars did the night before.

Close up he can see the youth in her sleeping face, which in spite of the smudges of red dust and grime is beautiful. Her eyelids flicker open suddenly surprising him. Breathlessly he stutters "доброе утро… I mean good morning Da" gazing at the girl he had inadvertently spent the night with. Chekov starts to blush for he has never even talked to a girl his age before let alone one this cute, so he's somewhat intimidated.

Sensing his discomfort she untangles his hands from hers and gets off of his warm chest. The redness of his cheeks diminishes slightly but the curious mixture of excitement, happiness and anxiety along with several other emotions she can't quiet place lingers in his readable face.

"Human, social decorum suggests that it is logical to exchange given names and greetings during first the first few minutes of contact with persons unfamiliar. However it has been approximately 5.4 hours since we first met and yet this ritual has not be completed. I apologise. My name is T'qella daughter of the departed Solor of the House of Surak. You are?"

"Ensign Pavel Andreievich Chekov at your service Miss"

His strong accent and calming gentle voice makes her heart flutter strangely. She smiles softly his name suits him. Small yet courageous, his parents named him well. She recalls her father and her smile falters. He would not approve of their meeting like this, without a chaperone.

But he is gone, killed by a falling statue of their ancestors as their world slowly swallowed itself. She must follow her own logic now and carve out her own path. Smoothing down her dirty dress she looks at him somewhat uncertainly not wishing to trouble him further but unable to recall the route she took earlier.

Her heart pounds as she tucks a strand of hair behind an ear and asks him to help her return to her room. "I vould be honoured" he tells her, smiling as he takes her arm in his.

He escorts her back across the vast grounds to her temporary residence. As they near the complex she finds herself inexplicably slowing her pace as if she desires to extend the time spent in his company. If Chekov notices any difference in her he is polite enough not to speak of it.

Outside in the empty corridor beside her room she kisses him on the cheek using her lips, as is human custom. The kiss is short and chaste but still pleasurable. Her ears tingle as she enters the darkened room. Her keen eyes gaze at the sleeping figures huddled close in what was the living room but had been appropriated as sleeping space. Thankfully the others are not up yet having agreed upon waking at the same hour as their host.

Careful to avoid disturbing the slumber of her elder relatives T'qella quietly makes her way across the room to her makeshift couch-bed. Though she has rested sufficiently already to be able to function once under the soft blankets she finds herself drifting off again.


	2. Chapter 2

His hand lingers on his freshly kissed cheek as Chekov wanders back to his quarters in a daze. Keying in his code he is surprised to find Scotty and Keenser in his quarter's playing cards. Pavel glances at the room number half expecting to be in the wrong room but finds it correct. They pause their game to stare at him swaying in the middle of the doorway. Scotty smiles "There you are laddie we've been wondering where you had got to"

Chekov stares at them confused. Scotty and Keenser exchange a look. "Dinae no one tell you we were to be rooming with ya" asked Scotty. Chekov shakes his head numbly. "They cannae do nothing right the idiots " says the Scotsman muttering a few choice words under his breath.

The three of them share an awkward smile that somehow manages to dissipate the tension in the room. A thought suddenly occurs to Scotty as he eyes the skinny lad. "Have you eaten yet laddie? 'Cos we've got plenty of sandwiches" he says grinning. Indeed the room is full of various snack boxes and plates of food all of it unhealthy and some of it alien.

Chekov refuses politely for he is too worked up to eat anything let alone one of the stirring deep-fried tentacles innocently offered by the Engineer. A sharp eye peers at his pale face and the lipstick mark on his face. A smirk spreads across the older man's face. "Aren't yer a wee bit young to be getting up to mischief with the lasses?" he asks, his hand pointing to the green mark on Pavel's red cheeks. The embarrassed youth struggles to answer unable to explain exactly what had occurred between him and the brainy T'qellla.

Fortunately for him he doesn't have to. For Keenser nearly knocks over a half full bottle of Iron-Bruin the process of trying to use the distraction of Chekov's arrival as an opportunity to sneak a glance over at Scotty's cards, saving Chekov from any more questions in the process. Pulling his cards closer to his chest Scotty taps Keenser on the nose, which causes him to growl at the engineer. "Keep that up and I'll cut you off" he warns while waving for Chekov to come join them.

They fumble around, hastily shoving the mess of snacks and empty wrappers out of the way so he can sit down in his formally clean room. Tucking his legs beneath the low table that belonged to Chekov's now dead roommate he takes a seat beside the engineers and is dealt into their game.

As they play Pavel finds himself loosing more credits than usual, for his thoughts are elsewhere dreaming of a long eared beauty. Though well aware that his rapidly developing feelings are impractical and reciprocation improbable he can't help but hope to see her again.

An idea begins to form in the back of his mind as he shuffles the deck of cards lazily. Maybe First Officer Spock would be able to offer him some of his expertise …


	3. Chapter 3

She senses the stern yet concerned gaze of her elder cousins T'Sai and T'An before she opens her eyes. They stand above her, close but not quite invading her personal bubble. For a moment T'qella believes they are going to reprimand her for sneaking out but quickly dismisses the idea, for her actions have been nothing but logical given the circumstances.

They stare at her as if examining a precious gem for defects, which is somewhat disturbing for the twins have rarely paid that much attention to her before. She stares at two almost identical visually pleasing Vulcan faces and waits for them to explain themselves. Unfortunately it is T'Sai who speaks (her standard is less than adequate to say the least) "Cousin thou hast overslept by approximately 12 and a half minutes, resulting in your schedule being altered, is thee well?" Before T'qella can answer a hand reaches out to touch her forehead.

It rests on her temples briefly, long enough to examine her physical and mental state but not pry into the corners of her soul. Having assured them of her well being the twins relax and allow her to sit up.

"Our esteemed elders aunt T'Hel and thine mother T'Ra are in conference with the surviving Vulcan Elders drawing up the plans for the new colony, while cousin Spock is partaking in a bout of morning exercise " says T'Sai. Her new comforts T'qella for since the destruction of Vulcan even the most temporary of absences of relatives is felt keenly.

The twins present her with a bundle of clothes similar to the ones they are wearing. They then usher her into the bathroom to shower and change. T'qella notes while changing that the attire is clean and more suitable for the chillier climate such as Earth. The colour is that of mourning and the material heavier than she is used to but overall the dress is satisfactory.

Upon retuning T'qella notes that the temporary beds have been removed and the room tidied. Glancing round she finds that her cousins have done up their equally dark hair and are now keen to see to hers. Sitting her down gently they set upon her hair, brushing and twisting and platting it into a tight updo that is currently all the rage. She listens to them talk as they complete their task.

They do not gossip, for gossip is illogical. They talk only of matters of the utmost importance such as the upcoming ceremonies (which for lack of a better term have been refer to as weddings as Vulcans usually wait until the fever is upon them before formalising the bonds made in childhood).

This topic of conversation turns out to be particularly interesting to the twins for their ceremonies are to be held the day after tomorrow and despite themselves they cannot help but feel the tiniest surge of excitement at the prospect of their upcoming unions with Spekar (T'Sai's intended) and Syrroc (who T'An has yet to meet but who she has heard nothing but praise for).

T'Sai asks if she has decided upon a mate yet, and is elbowed in the ribs by T'An who sternly tells her twin not to speak illogically as T'qella is much too young to enter into such a union. They quickly turn their talk to cousin Spock who has apparently decided to stay in Starfleet.

Almost magically as if knowing the three of them were talking about him, Spock returns from his morning jog looking his usual impeccable self. T'qella's hair completed the four of them make their way towards the federation mess hall for breakfast.

They struggle against the overwhelming swarms of people for the grounds of the federation are overrun with passed out/ hungover cadets and overly loud Vulcans (who felt it necessary to punish the young cadets for over indulging in celebration of Kirk's captaincy ceremony night before).

At this hour the mess hall is almost empty. Having made Spock go get them a table, T'An (who has experience in these matters having travelled with other delegates before) takes them over to the replicator and quickly enters a code into the machine explaining the process as she does so. Having procured her breakfast she waits for them to the same carefully observing, ready to assist should any difficulty arise.

The three of them are just about to return to the table with breakfast when…


	4. Chapter 4

***Note* this story is the sequel to Hearts of Two Worlds which I suggest you read first!**

* * *

><p>The three of them are just about to return to the table with breakfast when a golden-sleeved arm catches T'qella's halting her movement. She notes the insignia on the sleeve is that of a Captain's rank. The male's arm is strong yet weak compared to Vulcan strength, so it is more her will than his that keeps her there. It is unwise to cause trouble for the federation.<p>

She stares at the strangers face and tries to place him. As a human he lacks most qualities that can be considered favourable in a mate such as slanted eyebrows but she supposes he is somewhat pretty. He is not a patch on Ensign Pavel Checkov though.

"Ladies" the Captain begins his tone strange and slightly slurred. "Would the three of you lovely ladies be interested in coming back to my place to play with my telescope?" he asks pulling on her arm a little as if unable to appropriately support himself.

The three of them stare at him unsure how to answer the drunkard. His arm is suddenly pulled away from her by another human male. "Sorry about him ladies, he's had a tough couple of days" says the man with a southern drawl pushing a hypo into the Captain as he does so. Within seconds he's on the floor sleeping.

T'qella smiles at the doctor recognising him as the man who saved her hand for which she is grateful. Spock and the others may disapprove of her actions but for once she doesn't care for Vulcan etiquette and chooses to vocalise her gratitude to the man who she owes so much.

McCoy blushes slightly at the compliment layered upon him by Tequila. Who out of all the Vulcans he has had the pleasure of meeting is quickly becoming his favourite. Leaving Jim where he lay on the floor he joins them and Spock for breakfast.

His addition to the table significantly improves the quality of conversation along with the noise levels. Not that the females of the clan mind for Spock seems to come alive again in the short moments he spends in debate with the doctor discussing the plans for New Vulcan. Admittedly much of their talk is irrelevant as this eventuality had already been planned for, and there is little left to decide upon besides the colour of the new buildings (a sandy orange colour seems the most popular choice).

After they have eaten T'qella finds herself dragged off to sickbay by the McCoy, his sharp eyes noticing her pain in spite of her Vulcan mask. "Next time tell someone" he grumbles as he runs a tricorder over her slightly swollen and sore arm. He gives her a few injections via hypo along with a piece of hard candy attached to the end of a small stick before letting her return to her quarters for rest.

T'qella doesn't return there however for she finds herself strangely concerned about the whereabouts and well being of the young man she had met the night before. Returning to the gardens she had visited with him albeit briefly she finds herself appreciating the beauty of the plants instead of their efficacy. She rests there trying to come to terms with her illogical hope at meeting with Checkov again.

A part of her wonders if her unusual reaction is somehow related to the change in environments or some sort of allergen, but quickly finds it to be unlikely. No this strange feeling is natural, originating from the part of her that is overrun by her fierce emotions. She sits in the garden contemplating her feelings for several hours until Sarek comes to fetch her.

The walk back is quiet and uneventful, for she doesn't know what to say to her grieving uncle who has lost yet another bondmate. The words "I grieve with thee" seem insignificant, as every Vulcan grieves. She is sure her aunt would have known the right words, the right thing to say to mend a shattered heart.

They are almost at the door when he informs her that Spock has found her a tutor to teach her about the federation. It is then that she remembers the conversation with the elders on the return journey and of her newfound position and duties. She touches the gold around her neck and scolds herself mentally. Now is not the time to be thinking of boys and affection. She must behave logically and become the leader they need her to be.

* * *

><p>Please don't forget to review as I love hearing from my readers!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Having been newly appointed as a Junior Ambassador, so that the elders can concentrate on re-establishing the population on new Vulcan, it is vital that T'qella is able to secure the necessary funding from the various planetary alliances and unions. It is also vital that she learn more about Earth and humans for they are the campaigns largest supporters, making it vital that T'qella avoid causing any interplanetary incidents.

It is to that end that her cousin Spock had arranged for her to see a tutor, a brilliant officer whose knowledge of the federation, earth history and customs was according to Spock far superior to any learning program currently in existence. With her cousin's high praise resounding in her head, T'qella is lead to the library and her meeting with her mystery tutor by Spock who in recent days seems to have assumed responsibility for ensuring T'qella's wellbeing as the others are far too busy.

Spock leads her through the maze of bookcases until at last they come to a table in the corner piled high with books and various PADDs. Initially T'qella looks around for her tutor before something behind the mounds of papers lets out a choking cough that draws her attention back to the table. Spock calls out something in an alien tongue that T'qella is not familiar with but likes the sound of. The reply she recognises from her earlier meeting with that cute Ensign who cannot possibly be her tutor. No it's not possible, Spock wouldn't. T'qella's chest tightens as she comes face to face with the man she has been trying to forget.

"T'qella meet Ensign Chekov. He is to be your tutor" Says Spock not noticing the surprised looks on their faces. "Cousin I leave you in his care" says Spock leaving the two of them alone to study. Too shocked to say anything T'qella lets Chekov guide her to a chair. Once sitting she manages to find her voice however. "You are an expert on the federation, earth history and customs yes?" she asks sounding doubtful.

"Yes, growing up as a federation ward I have spent most of my formative years in this library" explains Chekov who is not the least bit put off by T'qella's questions.

"You do not mind giving up your time to assist me?" "Net, if anything I'm more than happy to help Commander Spock in any way possible" "I see. You did not mention our previous meeting to my cousin?" The blood rushes to Chekov's turning them an interesting shade of red. "I did not realise the two of you were related" admits Chekov "Should I have done?" he asks looking at her nervously.

T'qella looks at him, unsure how to answer. To lie even by omission seems wrong, but to admit the truth could cause unnecessary problems, and would probably result in her cousin acquiring a new tutor for her... one that is less qualified to teach her. At last she finds her voice "Perhaps... we should keep what happened the other night a secret for now" she says although in truth little had actually happened. "Da" replies Chekov smiling at T'qella in a way that makes her melt a little.

Chekov must have noticed her stare for his blush spreads to his ears. He lets out another cough and looks away in a manner T'qella finds adorable. "Um Spock told me that you already know quite a lot about the history of the federation so I thought it best that we look into the personal histories of federation members, their role and importance in the federation as well as their interests and..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me so long to update this but I had lots of trouble introducing Chekov as her tutor. Also yay excuse to spend time together! Please review if you want more of this! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chekov struggles for a while trying to convince himself that a continued association with T'qella would be unwise and illogical. Never the less he soon finds himself outside her room. He stands there for some time trying and failing to talk himself out of knocking. Resigning himself to be quickly rejected or even mocked for his illogical emotions Chekov raps the door with his knuckles. Fiddling with the gift in his hands Chekov prepares himself to confess only to find himself face to face with Spock instead of the beautiful T'qella.

Chekov's courage falters in front of the stern Vulcan and he finds himself babbling nonsensically. Strangely Spock doesn't look surprised at his sudden visit, but then the Vulcan doesn't show anything easily. "Do you have your resume with you?" "Vell I was um..." says Chekov failing to understand the current situation he is in. Noticing the chocolates in Chekov's hands Spock removes them before informing Chekov that he will not get the job relying on bribery. "However I am on this occasion willing to ignore a mistake made by such an exceptional former student of mine as it would be a shame to waste such expensive non alcoholic Vulcan Chocolate." Says Spock opening the box to examine the delicate handmade chocolates, Chekov had meant to give to T'qella. Realising Chekov is still there Spock pauses, the chocolate halfway to his mouth and informs him that the tutoring will start Monday before shooing the youngster away.

Waiting in the library surrounded by teaching materials Chekov feels worse than when he took his Advanced Vulcan exam for he has hardly spent any time with anyone his own age. Despite his initial fears the meeting goes even better then he dared hope. T'qella the angel that haunts his dreams reappears even lovelier than he remembers. As they talk, just the two of them, Chekov finds himself falling further; such is the effect of her honest, intelligent yet inquisitive soul on his.

The next few weeks are spent dedicated to their studies, T'qella of human culture and the like and Chekov of his heart and soul. That said Chekov takes his role very seriously, not wasting a moment while in his sweetheart's company. Not only does he teach T'qella about the aspects of human culture deemed important to cover by the Vulcan elders but also about many of the social activities humans are particularly fond of.

Their time alone together is plentiful with the two of them going on countless field trips to cinemas, restaurants, alien petting zoos and ice rinks and more. With everyone busy trying to ensure the future of the Vulcan species and the federation no one seems to notice as the two teens become practically inseparable from one another. For Spock is far too occupied by his mandatory anger management course to worry about anything other than the rate at which T'qella advances in her studies. While a part of her cannot help but worry about her elder's views on her choice of prospective mate should they discover her budding relationship with her tutor, T'qella finds herself unable to deny or ignore the deep appreciation she feels for Ensign Pavel. His companionship satisfies her in a manner she did not think possible and upon being invited to the Vulcan charity ball he is her first and only choice of date.


	7. Chapter 7

Strangely T'qella has no problem convincing her matriarchal mother that Chekov is the only logical choice of companion for her big diplomatic debut. Logically he is the best choice for not only will he be able to monitor her application of human social conventions but also assist her should any problems arise. Having already cleared the matter of the ball with Chekov and the other elders, her mother simply concedes to her logic and asks what needs to be done about evening attire before suggesting she and Spock go shopping together. Thankful not to have fought T'qella agrees to this arrangement though she would rather spend the time with her mother. Sensing her daughter's disappointment T'Ra promises to help assist with the sacred beautification rituals before the ball before leaving for her meeting with the elders.

It is decided though the period of her mourning is not yet over that her dress should be snowy white. Cousin Spock having clearance to leave the grounds takes her with him and even helps her choose it from a human store in the big city. While there she also buys some synthetic white gloves that reach her elbows. Her choice of soft fluffy slippers for footwear may be somewhat unconventional but they cannot be seen underneath her dress and are considerably more comfortable than the overpriced footwear suggested by the sales assistant.

As late as it is when the two of them return, Spock is quick to disappear off to his weekly game of scrabble with Doctor McCoy leaving T'qella alone to unpack her shopping. As she does so she turns on some music to drown out the deafening silence. A piece Chekov gave her comes on and as it does she is filled with loneliness, which is strange for barely 24 hours have passed since she last saw him. Lying down on the sofa she checks her messages, finding one from her cousins who are currently on their way to the new colony with their mates. Guilt comes to her as she calculates the distance between her and them, for it is hundreds of times greater than the distance between her and Chekov. Yet it is him she misses.

The day of the ball is a busy one, with hours spent meditating, grooming and practicing. Eventually though she is ready. T'qella smiles in spite of her soreness when Chekov arrives to pick her up. Uhura who has helped with the preparations is on hand to take photos of the two of them and terribly gleeful at being allowed to do so. Flash after flash is let off as she gushes over the two of them. Eventually they escape and manage to head off to the ball.

As they enter Chekov stands stiffly in his itchy dress uniform trying to emulate Vulcan elders beside him but failing for his face can't help but smile at his date. Though his presence is mostly superficial at least in the eyes of the Vulcan elders, he can't help but feel a little happy at the side of the woman he loves. He casts a brief glance over to the lavishly decorated room, before sweeping T'qella onto the dance floor. Thankfully her hand is well healed so the action does not cause her any pain as he spins her about on the floor.

As they dance together T'qella begins to realise the extent and depth of her feelings for Chekov. Though young and human, he is an impeccable man. As talented as he is in a number of languages and fields, she loves the way he that can prattle off complex calculations like a lunch order. His easy smile and booming laugh are so unlike the coldness she finds in the Vulcan males that come to woo her with their logic. While many would find his lack of telepathy irritating, T'qella finds it refreshing for he regards her feelings highly unlike her Vulcan peers who treat it as something to be repressed or ignored. With him her thoughts are easily shared and not immediately dismissed as illogical when her viewpoint differs with his.

As he holds her she realises too impossibility of their situation, that her love is nothing but a hindrance. She cannot leave her people not when their need is so great nor can she ask him to leave Starfleet the place where he can be of most use. She remains truly Vulcan as they glide across the dance floor for not one hint of sadness does she show as she resolves to enjoy tonight and one last dance.

* * *

><p>Hey sorry it has taken me so long to update. Don't forget to review if you like this!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

All to soon the gong is sounded and T'qella can dance no more. She gives Pavel a gentle smile as she follows the other dignitaries from the hall into the conference room. Chekov watches her go and feels his purpose leave with her. He stands there by the vegetarian buffet feeling slightly lost amongst a sea of pointy ears. Taking a sip of juice from one of those tall fancy glasses that hold barely a thimbleful of liquid, he wonders if he is doing the right thing.

He's in love, completely head over heels in love that much he has figured out. But so what? As clever a guy as he is Chekov cannot for the life of him work out if his feelings are reciprocated. She smiles at him often enough, laughs with him on occasion even and Chekov is beginning to feel she is the one. His forever. Trouble is as much as he may wish to Chekov is no mind reader, and loath as he is to admit it that may just be the problem.

In any other circumstance he may have been willing to fight for this, for her. If she wanted him to that is. But as he gazes around the ballroom he cannot help but understand so acutely that this is it. Save for a couple thousand or so survivors currently en route to New Vulcan and a few others in a meeting room, the entire race of Vulcan can fit quite snugly in two very large ballrooms. Now is not the time for love, but a time for practicality. As a Vulcan it is her duty to ensure the survival of her race. He cannot, will not ask her to go against that for him. It would be illogical. He is not selfish enough to let her suffer, to be ostracised just for him. Ignoring the curious looks being sneaked at him, he finishes the last of his drink in one and makes his way towards the exit.

He finds himself drinking in a dirty pit of a bar, the kind of place that no self respecting star fleet officer should be caught dead in. But considering Chekov isn't legally permitted to drink anyway he doesn't care. A bottle of vodka is the only company he needs he thinks, taking yet another shot.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter is so short and angsty but they will work things out eventually...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

The meeting is boring in comparison to Chekov but T'qella performs her duties efficiently and it isn't long before she can make her escape. Upon returning to the ball she finds herself unable to locate Pavel. Worry floods her, as she wonders why he did not wait. One did not just abandon their date at a formal gathering without explanation after all. A few careful inquires later indicated that no emergency had called the boy away, nor did the human seem to require medical attention. This made his disappearance all the more strange. He knew she would return to him so why leave? Pain surges through her heart as she realises that she has no way of contacting him. How stupid she was to think she could simply cast this marvellous man aside. It takes her a moment to realise that she doesn't want to leave him and that she can't simply forget him. No she realises with another sigh as improbable as it is she wants forever.

A million possibilities whirl in her mind and she calculates the probability of each before rejecting everything. Clearly Pavel is far more unpredictable then she had first anticipated. She lets out a small whisper of a sigh and heads for the door to begin her investigation into Pavel's disappearance, only to be intercepted by cousin Spock. Gripping the sleeve of her dress he leads in the opposite direction out the patio doors into the garden. He looks round suspiciously as if expecting someone to be watching them. T'qella quietly observes they are alone and deduces that Spock wants to talk to her about something without anyone knowing.

"Release me" she commands him trying and failing to keep the irritation from her voice. Spock notices and raises and eyebrow in surprise but lets her go anyway. "What do you want Spock?" She asks trying to be as direct ass possible for as much as she likes secrets, they are a rarity for her after all, now is not the rudeness doesn't seem to faze Spock for he seems a little tired and out of sorts himself. The corners of his lips turn up slightly.

"It has come to my attention that ensign Chekov has developed romantic feelings for a certain Vulcan female. You." He clarifies. "He has however convinced himself that a relationship is unattainable and is proceeding to drink himself into oblivion. If you wish to proceed and cultivate a relationship with this human then I suggest you go to him at once." T'qella just stares, not quite believing what she has just heard. "You are sure of this?" she asks. "Of course, my source is unquestionable. I have a shuttle ready and waiting for you. I suggest you leave quickly before your presence is missed." T'qella swallows her mouth suddenly dry.

"Surely you do not approve? Why are you doing this for me?" she asks curious. Why does he encourage her to go down this path when logically the eventual result is potentially a child like him. A wonderful amazing child that will not fit in anywhere and will struggle to be loved or understood by anyone who isn't family. She stares up into his intelligent humany eyes trying to understand. To assist her now would not be logical and Spock is always logical. He would never do something like this without just reason. And just like that everything clicks into place. Spock cares about her, he wants her to be happy. A grin spreads across her face as she envelopes him in a friendly hug that he returns stiffly. They break apart a moment or two later and she stares up at him. "I hope you realise I hold you in high regard cousin." she tells him completely sincere, gathering up the skirt of her long dress and running off towards the shuttle and her love.

She finds him in the corner of a bar stinking of booze a nearly empty bottle by his side. "You didn't have to do this you know" she tells him, appearing like an angel from the shadows to save Pavel from himself. "I know you love me so don't try to hide it any more" She says reaching for the bottle. She extracts it from his grip with ease and throws it away noting as she does so that they've given him the synthetic stuff that ceases to be effective soon after it is drunk meaning that his cognitive functions are no more inhibited then hers.

"I love you" Says Pavel turning to look at her. His face is sincere if a little weepy. He takes her gloved hands in his and kisses them gently before clasping her in a tight embrace. "I can think of hundreds of reasons not to love you" he says suddenly causing T'qella to droop slightly in his embrace and her heart bleed metaphorically. "But they don't matter to me. You matter to me." He pauses. "I want to make this work, make us work. So let me try, please." He begs her. T'qella looks at him her heart pounding. Eventually she finds her voice.

"I Love you." He smiles at her, his happiness evident as he grins at her his lips stretched so far so wide that she cannot help but stare in fascination. He is truly remarkable she thinks and in that moment more than ever she wants to know what he is thinking inside that amazing head of his. It occurs to her to perform a mind meld but she thinks better of it. Not because she thinks he would mind but rather because she prefers the mystery. He smiles at her slowly stumbling up to his feet.

"A lady like yourself should never be seen in such a pitiful place. Let's take you back to the ball where your cousin is awaiting. I do not want you to be missed." Pouting she relented her grip on him. He was being completely logical, her absence will surely have been missed by now even with Spock trying to hide her disappearance.

'Alright. Let's go.' She says letting him curl an arm around her shoulder as they head towards the door.

* * *

><p>Hey so I hope you liked this chapter. If so please review!<p> 


End file.
